


perfectly imperfect (baby, that's love)

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cat Cafe, Comfort, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Dragon!Kirishima, Drinking, Engagement, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Footjob, Ghosts, Graduation, Gunshot Wounds, Hickeys, Historical Fantasy, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Innuendo, Just Married, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Poison, Post-Break Up, Revenge, Rivalry, Secrets, Smut, Soft boys being soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor is a dork, Vomiting, a little bit of heartbreak, blowjob, coming home, depression/future chara death in ch30, dog owner problems, engagement jitters, hc that kuroo and cats don't go as well together as you'd expect, kuroko takes no shit, mermaid!miyuki, october drabble fest, phichit and chris together equals trouble, pro misawas, protective miyuki, victor IS good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: october drabble fest 2017





	1. bones //phichris

**Author's Note:**

> so it's finally here!! october has just started and I'm ready for this drabble fest ahhh!!!  
> the premise for these is simple: last week I posted a list of prompts on tumblr for my followers to claim and they picked a ship for each of the prompts that this year are entirely composed of songs, so now I will begin posting a drabble a day along with the lyrics that have inspired that particular work ^u^)b you can find the link to the full song/ship list up there in the summary!
> 
> hope yall have fun reading these, enjoy!

 

Tangle me, tangle me in your web  
All of me is alive 'til I'm dead

 

Chris woke up slowly: bones creaking, muscles aching, heartbroken. Everything was still, slow like his breathing. There was a numbness on his right side, a dull feeling of nothingness spreading down his ribs, his stomach, up his shoulder. His fingers twitched when he tried to move them. _Good._

The room was dark, asleep in its stillness, but as soon as he turned his head to the side to assess his surroundings through the cloudy mist that could only be painkillers, a bedside lamp blinked on. Ah, there was a headache now too, he noted with dry amusement right before something heavy was set down on the blanket, close to his elbow but away from his grasp. Something made of metal, a hand upon it, cold, hard–

"You shot me," Chris rasped as he remembered the sound of a gunshot and the pain of a bullet piercing his skin at that exact moment. His eyes shifted upwards to the sweet, innocent face of the boy he allowed into his bed, his heart, his life. "You shot me, you sneaky little–"

"Careful there." The voice was cheerful and so was the smile on Phichit's lips, even if his eyes were as dark as the rest of the room that crawled with shadows despite the thin lamplight. "You don't want your wound to open. Stitching it up was quite a challenge, you know?"

Clenching his teeth so hard his jaw began to hurt worse than everything else, Chris glared.

"Why?" he simply asked. There was no need to explain further.

Instead of answering, Phichit leaned down – eyes a gleaming onyx, teeth a pearly white, and skin beautiful and golden and bathed half in the light half in the dark like he was made up solely of this duplicity. His hand caught and held Chris' chin while his lips descended upon Chris' mouth in a sweet, tender kiss that was in thick contradiction to his hold.

" _Why?_ " Phichit asked back, breath hot against Chris' skin. His fingers moved up to press against Chris' lips, soft, but hard all at the same time. "You know why."

And he did, Chris realized. In that twisted _I'll let you in on the plan later just follow my lead and get shot in the gut_ way he did know Phichit's motives. He did know Phichit's hand. And he did know when to keep silent and let Phichit do his thing until he could tell him whatever mad scheme he concocted this time around.

Phichit's free hand brushed Chris' sweaty fringe off his forehead with care. Warm lips pressed to the slightly feverish skin for just a moment, right between Chris' brows where a small frown wrinkled it, and then he slid to the side, leaving a kiss against Chris' temple, his cheek, and his mouth once again.

"Heal up, cookie," Phichit said, mapping the outline of Chris' lips with a finger while he licked his own lips of the salty tinge of Chris' sweat. "We have people to kill."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bones by wens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vjetrh_YWtw)


	2. the one I love //victuuri

This one goes out to the one I've left behind  
A simple prop to occupy my time

 

"Tolya," Victor greeted the unexpected guest, surprise clear on his face. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't open the door further, but he didn't close it either. He just stood there in shock as if he was seeing a ghost. And maybe he was – a ghost of a past that breathed of loneliness and despair, a time that he locked beyond the love and life of the present. To have it show up now, knock on his door on a lazy afternoon, seemed like a thing of a dream, a nightmare, but Tolya was real and there as he looked briefly at Victor before turning his face away.

"Sorry to show up like this," Tolya said. He was uncomfortable, reserved, just like Victor felt. "I wasn't sure if it was appropriate, but a phone call would be the same and I wasn't sure you would even take it. I thought it'd be better if we spoke face to face. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, it's," Victor started saying and paused when their eyes met again. He put on a smile, however forced, and continued: "This is fine. Do you... want to come in?"

Tolya nodded. Victor moved back to let him step over the threshold and closed the door behind him. The silence that followed was so awkward that Victor could hear his own heartbeat speed up.

"Let's not stand in the entryway, come on," he invited, already turning his back on Tolya.

It didn't help much when they sat in the living room – Victor on one of the armchairs, Tolya on the couch. He didn't know what to ask, what to say, but before he could figure out any polite conversation starter, Tolya beat him to it.

"You've redecorated I see," he commented and it startled Victor enough that he twitched.

Tolya's eyes ran around the new things that weren't there when he was still in Victor's life: Yuuri's favourite blanket kicked to the end of the couch, two mugs of tea on the table with custom made text that clearly read 'best fiancé' and 'best best fiancé', the potted plants that Yuuri had put around the house and they both always forget to take care of...

Tolya stood up and walked up to the cabinet next to the trophy case once he caught sight of the picture frames full of photos of Victor and Yuuri in various cities they visited for skating.

"Is that him?" Tolya asked.

Victor couldn't help the pride in his voice when he agreed, "My Yuuri, yes."

"So it's really true." Tolya turned back to him. "Victor Nikiforov is getting married. I never thought I would live to see the day."

Victor knew he should be upset at the comment. Tolya was right. He wasn't ready in the past, not for the commitment as serious as that, not for any commitment at all to be honest. He never thought he would be either. Not until–

"Me neither," Victor agreed. "It seems like all I needed was the right person to change that."

Tolya said nothing to that, but the slight twitch of the muscle on his jaw told Victor that the words had gotten to him. Victor shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that no matter how true it is," he lowered his head in apology, a habit he'd picked up from his Yuuri. It made him smile a little. "Is that the reason you're here? My wedding?"

"Actually, yes. I–" Tolya sighed and returned to sit on the couch. His hands came together, clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. "I'm dating Mila."

"Oh," Victor breathed. _Oh._

"Look, I didn't tell her anything. I know we've never spoken about it, but I assumed I shouldn't so I didn't." Tolya looked at him and then down at his fingers, which he forcibly unlaced before he continued talking. "But she... The invitation to the wedding, it says 'plus one', and she asked me to come, but with what you and me have been in the past..."

He stopped and Victor understood. A smile made it out onto his face, a small one, when he replied:

"It's fine with me. I don't mind if you want to come with her."

"Really?"

Tolya lifted his head, surprised, and his mouth parted at the look Victor shot him. On his end, Victor simply shrugged, a helpless smile lighting up his eyes.

"I'm getting married to the love of my life," Victor said. "I won't have time to look at anyone but him the entire day. I probably won't even notice you."

Tolya's laughter, relieved, cleared the tension out of the air. "He's got you good, doesn't he?"

"You've no idea," Victor replied with a grin of his own.

He didn't stay long after that. Only a couple minutes, but it was enough for Yuuri to return home from his walk with Makkachin and when Victor opened the door to let Tolya out, he came face to face with his fiancé's wind-flushed face.

"Yuuri!"

Victor brightened up, pulling his life and love inside quickly and kissing his cheek hello just as Yuuri's eyes flitted to where Tolya hanged by. Makkachin sneaked between them back into the house without as much as a glance backwards.

"Welcome back," Victor said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri's shoulders.

"Ah, yes." Yuuri gave him a small smile just as his eyes returned back to Tolya. "Are we having a guest over?"

"I'm just leaving, don't mind me," Tolya said then, waving a hand. "It's nice to meet you in person, Yuuri."

"You too...?" Yuuri blinked and once Tolya was gone, he turned to Victor. Confusion was obvious on his face and Victor couldn't help but lean in to kiss his lips. Yuuri indulged him, but once Victor pulled back, he asked: "Who was that?"

Victor hummed. "Just a friend. Asking about the wedding."

"You did not tell him to get us the yoghurt machine, did you?" Yuuri teased.

"I still think we should put it on the list," Victor replied.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but a fond smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth as they moved to the kitchen to feed Makkachin while still arguing about how essential a yoghurt making machine was in a household of athletes in the twenty-first century.

(Victor lost, of course.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the one I love by morror fury](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlXKGsYvGeo)


	3. afterglow //oihina

Hold me in your sunset  
Watch until the colors fade

 

Sweet lips followed the column of his throat, down to the hollow between his collarbones where the hot tongue joined in on the journey down and Shouyou couldn't resist the sigh of pleasure anymore. His neck arched and one of his hands slowly reached out to tangle in a thick mess of unruly locks while he pulled the culprit up and pressed their lips together without as much as opening his eyes.

"That's quite some wakeup call, mm?" he asked once they parted. His eyes blinked open, still cloudy with sleep, but warm and soft as soon as they found the equally as tender gaze of his boyfriend.

"What can I say," The corner of Tooru's mouth quirked in a smirk and Shouyou's thumb slipped down to rub at it until it turned into a full-on smile, "you looked so pretty and angelic that I couldn't resist wanting to tarnish that just a little."

"And you didn't do enough of that last night?" Shouyou asked, unable to keep a smile off his face either.

He knew that his chest and neck were covered in hickeys, probably his thighs as well. Tooru always did that whenever Shouyou let him, whenever they had time to fully indulge in each other instead of rushing before someone succumbed to sleep after a long day of practice.

The marks were more than fine with Shouyou. In fact, he encouraged them. Even begged for them if he was in a certain mood. As long as his clothes could hide them the next day – and over the long months of their relationship they had both learned to be sneaky enough about it to make it work – Shouyou was more than happy to wear them with pride, which made Tooru look at him with a scorching satisfaction burning in his eyes.

And yet–

Tooru licked his lips. "Mm, not enough."

Shouyou huffed out a tiny laugh that got louder when Tooru bent down and gave his cheek a light bite. Their lips met a second later, Shouyou's grin pressed against Tooru's smirk, just as the morning sun peaked between the curtains of the bedroom and lit up their eyes with mirrored affection.

 _Not enough_ , Shouyou agreed. It was never enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [afterglow by flores](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCYMqyDn1LE&index=15&list=PL4CcS4Wq0juEpxxWLlaefHLxe2kbqyKm-)


	4. cameo //aokuro

Stay a while

We'll have fun pretending you're mine

_Don't go_ , Daiki thought, watching Tetsu's back.

He was still in bed, sheets spread all around him haphazardly. It was only seconds ago that Tetsu had slipped out of his arms and Daiki was already missing him. Missing his warmth, his heartbeat soothingly pulsing against his own chest, missing the feeling of _them_ safely locked in his small apartment in the quiet of the night and the gray breeze of the morning.

But Tetsu was going, putting his clothes on one piece after another, and there was no stopping him. There never was, Daiki realized.

 _Don't go_ , he thought again when Tetsu turned back around.

"I'll see you again next weekend," Tetsu said, leaning down to steal a kiss from his lips: short and sweet and heartbreaking. "You'll come watch, right?"

"Sure will." Daiki pushed himself up on his elbow to get just one more kiss. "Someone has to make sure Kagami doesn't ruin another match by getting too into his head."

Tetsu smiled, fond indulgence in his eyes. Daiki hated it.

"Will you two ever stop that childish rivalry," Tetsu asked without expecting a real answer.

He wouldn't have gotten one anyway, because Daiki knew there was no way he could explain what was hidden deep on the bottom of his heart. There was no way he could say that it wasn't just rivalry, that there was more...

He was offered one final kiss that broke him out of his thoughts and with a simple wave of his hand Tetsu was out of sight. The sound of the door closing behind him was loud in the quiet of Daiki's apartment.

Daiki put an arm over his eyes, sinking back into the bed that still lingered with their mixed smell and fighting away the cold snares of jealousy that refused to leave him be.

_Don't go back to him._

_Stay._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [cameo by sam tsui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQNJI2ThyzE)


	5. feel it still //kurohina

Got another mouth to feed  
Leave it with a baby sitter, mama

 

He was lead into the house, through the living room that looked like a hurricane had just laid waste to every surface, past the kitchen isle that was cluttered with unwashed dishes, and into one of the two rooms – the smaller one, where a boy was sitting on the still unmade bed, clutching a handheld console in his tiny fingers. There were tears, there was sniffling, there was the high pitched wailing, and the dad who looked at Shouyou helplessly, while he tried to fix his crooked tie that just refused to stay in place.

"I've got this," Shouyou told him, even though he wasn't entirely sure he did when he looked back at the kid.

With only a short, "You're a blessing," Shouyou was left alone with the boy who, as he was going to find out, loved his video games enough that losing a saved file because of the sudden battery outage made him burst into tears of frustration for long, long hours that Shouyou would not remember fondly until years later.

"What happened next?" a small voice asked from around Shouyou's neck.

Shouyou hummed. "I plugged the console to power it up and we spent the entire afternoon getting nii-chan's game back to where it was. Daddy found us asleep on the couch when he came back and he laughed so much... But let me just tell you, it was a lot of hard work!"

Mio giggled. "Games aren't work, silly papa."

"Tell that to your nii-chan the next time he's an hour later for dinner," Shouyou grinned and kissed Mio's hair right when Tetsurou stepped into the room.

"Is my little princess still up?" he asked, crawling into the bed on the other side.

"Papa was telling me the story of how you met."

Mio turned around and snuggled into Tetsurou's arms, while Shouyou pouted for a brief moment at having been abandoned.

"Was he now?" Tetsurou smiled up at him, eyes a warm honey that softened Shouyou's heart instantly. "Did he tell you about how he asked me out the first time?"

Smile morphing into a smirk, Tetsurou winked at Shouyou over Mio's head. Shouyou groaned at the excited squeal from their daughter.

It was going to be another long story, and at least another hour before Mio felt even a little sleepy. But looking at Tetsurou murmuring gentle words to their little angel as they all snuggled in the tiny baby bed, he couldn't find it in himself to be mad. Not really.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [feel it still by portugal. the man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYGuVa6pTEI)


	6. believer //victuuri

Don't you tell me what you think that I could be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea

 

"Cap'n, it's dangerous!"

Yuuri ignored the call of his first mate and pushed off the hand that locked on his elbow to stop him from getting closer to the strange creature they had pulled out of the sea with one of their nets just moments ago. There was an unmistakable fish tail attached to what looked like a woman's upper body: pale, naked skin and long, silver hair that hid her face away from the wary eyes of armed with hooks crewmen. The tail flopped anxiously on the wet wood of the deck as if the thing wanted to move, but couldn't. A true fish out of the water.

Yuuri stepped as close as his curiosity allowed before fear and logic kicked in and stopped him in his tracks. It was enough for the weird fish-woman to tense up, though. The tail flopping ceased and Yuuri's breath did with it. The creature turned, so slow that Yuuri could see the sunlight catch on the glimmering droplets of water that freckled its skin. The hair that wasn't even wet despite just being in the water slid over its shoulder and Yuuri got his first glance at a beautiful face: pretty, full lips, startling blue eyes, and flushed cheeks.

And a voice that spoke with a lilt straight into his brain.

_Don't hurt me._

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yuuri answered immediately, surprised to find that he meant the words that left his mouth.

_Help me._

The blue eyes looked at him pleadingly, almost glossy with tears. Yuuri swallowed.

"How?"

"Cap'n?" The first mate stepped up to him and the connection disappeared when the creature flinched back, fear on its face. "You alright? You're talking to yourself."

"Oh, no, I'm talking to–"

Yuuri turned back to the fish-woman and paused.

It wasn't a woman. Whatever this creature was it was male, Yuuri realized as he took in the appearance of the more human part that was now turned his way. The shoulders were broad and the arms muscular, which was hidden behind the curtain of hair before, but now Yuuri could clearly see it. It was not a physique of a woman, for sure. That, and the telling lack of breasts on the creature's chest. Although... how could he tell if fish-people's bodies were guided by the same rules as human bodies?

Yuuri's eyes met the blue that looked like the clear waters of the warm south seas.

_Help me._

"How?" Yuuri asked, again finding the words leaving his mouth before he even registered speaking them. "What do you need?"

The creature paused. It cocked its head to the side, measuring Yuuri up with a care that spoke clearly of its fear. Nothing happened for a moment, but then it lifted a hand off the deck and slowly, very slowly reached out to Yuuri. The touch of warm, wet fingers on the back of his hand was startling and Yuuri twitched, which spooked the creature into backing off. Before it could, Yuuri caught the hand and squeezed, earning himself a squeak and a loud "Cap'n!"

He ignored the call and the way his crew readied the harpoons. His eyes could only look at the beautiful face before him.

"What do you need?" _What are you_ , he wanted to add, but didn't. One thing at a time.

The creature looked at him, long, and then carefully slid closer across the space between them to the sound of scales scratching across the hardwood. A soft croon came out from between parted lips and Yuuri's fingers tightened on the warm hand he was holding onto.

_Take me away from here._

_Save me._

In one fluid movement, Yuuri tucked the creature into his arms and picked it up. He disregarded the yip of surprise and the following flip of the tail that slapped him in the arm on accident, instead turning to his first mate to bark a quick "Haul to starboard. We're going back home."

"I've got you," he told the creature that lied stiffly in his arms.

The crew jumped to turn the ship around, but Yuuri didn't care anymore. He tucked the surprisingly big bundle of fish-person tighter into his chest. Blue eyes turned up to look at him, their faces close, and Yuuri offered the creature a small smile. It stared at him in wonder as he walked below deck to hide them both from view of the curious crewmates.

"I've got you," Yuuri repeated softly, and this time there was a croon of reply under his chin – a tiny _thank you_ brushing over his mind like a whisper of the morning breeze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [imagine dragons mash up by sam tsui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_r79_yMf6IU)


	7. human //kiribaku

I'm only human after all

Don't put the blame on me

 

"You're a _fucking what_?!"

"A human," the dragon grinned. Or whatever the hell dragons do when they show their teeth that is not accompanied by dragonfire or growling. "I've been cursed, ya feel? Only true love's kiss can free me and all that jazz."

"Great," Katsuki said in a voice that spoke volumes how it was not, in fact, great. "Awesome. Good luck with that, spike-head."

"Thanks!"

The humongous tail wagged from side to side as if the thing was a domesticated dog. Katsuki could not believe the level of weird he was seeing, honestly. It was too early for that and he didn't have breakfast yet. Fuck if he was dealing any further with this matter on empty stomach. The dragon had other plans, though, because it lowered its head and huffed out a puff of smoke right into Katsuki's face.

"Let's kiss then," it said as if it was the most obvious of sentences to be spoken in a situation such as theirs.

_Like hell I will–_

Katsuki would say if he wasn't hacking his lungs out, because the blasted creature couldn't direct its smelly breath somewhere else, _no_. He would possibly also say " _The fuck you will_ ," with as much love as there was in his heart for the infuriating beast before him, if he knew what it was going to do next. But his tear-filled eyes, from the coughing and the smoke, were blind to the snout that bumped right into his face knocking him down flat on his ass.

"What the fucking shit are you–"

A huge tongue that felt more like sandpaper, searing hot sandpaper, than whatever tongues are supposed to feel like swiped over him from his chest to the top of his head, coating him in sticky, gross saliva that smelled like burned chicken.

Katsuki trembled as the full force of his anger boiled inside his body.

"Aw, man, I really thought it would work this time," the dragon whined, which was more of a rumble anyway. It shook the ground around them and Katsuki's breathing stopped for just a moment, afraid that it was going to split. Thankfully, at least that one thing went right for him that day.

"You look like a pretty cool guy, I had high hopes," the dragon finished.

Its voice sounded as disappointed as a fucking dragon can sound, but, truly, Katsuki couldn't give a shit. Before he could as much as open his mouth to ask the creature to stick its tail up its ass, the air pressure around them densened. It was hard to breathe and for one terrifying moment Katsuki thought, while his eyes watered again from the sheer uncomfortable popping in his ears, that this was going to be how he dies. Oh, the great dragon slayer that was slain by... _whatever the fuck this was_. How lame, he didn't even know what killed him–

And then it was gone.

With a swoosh and a howl of wind, a small tornado appeared where the dragon used to be. Once it cleared, Katsuki could see a noticeably human form of some butt naked dude. His hair was as red as the dragon's scales used to be and his grin–

_Yeah_ , that was the blasted dragon.

"That was bloody awesome!" The guy was grinning so wide Katsuki's teeth began to hurt just from looking. "Let's not do that again."

"For once, I can't say I disagree entirely, hair for brains," Katsuki ground out and regretted it a second later.

"See? Told ya we'd get along."

Yeah. _Right._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [human by rag'n'bone man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3wKzyIN1yk)


	8. hard to love //miyusawa

You showed me that I was just a diamond in the rough  
You helped me to grow into the man that I've become

 

From the first smile, first hug, first kiss... From the first time that Kazuya had felt his heart stir in that special, vulnerable kind of way – it was always about _him_ , Sawamura Eijun, who came into his life like a storm, stayed in it like violent squalls over disturbed sea, and then slowly morphed into the clear waters, warm sands and blinding, summer sun that breathed peace and acceptance into his soul for the first time in years. 

"Are you ready?" Eijun asked, sticking his head into the bathroom where Kazuya was trying to fix his tie in the big mirror over the faucet. "We'll be late if we don't leave like right now."

"Maybe I should've picked a bow instead," Kauyza clicked his tongue at the tie that still, somehow, was crooked.

Eijun snorted and came up to him, lightly slapping his hands away from the satin.

"And I told you that you don't have to wear either. It's not that big of a deal. Just dinner with the family, no one will care."

He unravelled the knot and slid the tie from under Kazuya's collar, straightening it after. He popped open the first two buttons and let his hands slid lower to press his fingers against the flaps of Kazuya's jacket as he set them right, too.

"You just think they don't care," Kazuya said. "Every time we come over your grandpa has at least five things to point out that we could've done better, which three out of four times includes my clothes for some reason."

Eijun snorted again. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."

Kazuya simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you even tell them why we're coming over? Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot. Again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eijun sent him a half-heated glare to which Kazuya only shrugged.

"Only that I know how scatterbrained you get when you're excited about something."

It was said innocently enough that Eijun did not have any real basis to find offence in it. And yet... The sulking face he made as he turned his head to the side was so familiar that Kazuya couldn't hold back his grin.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now," he repeated the same words Eijun had teased him with, only to get Eijun to huff an annoyed breath right in his face.

"Just get your ass moving, Miyuki Kazuya," Eijun grumbled, already walking out of the bathroom. "Or I'm gonna say no when you pop the question to my parents."

"You wouldn't," Kazuya said, confident.

"Wouldn't I?" Eijun threw a glance over his shoulder, bright eyed and focused, just like he was on the mound, and Kazuya realized that if it proved his point then yes, _yes he would_.

Before they could put on their shoes, Kazuya leaned in and kissed Eijun's thinly pressed lips. And then both corners of his mouth. And his nose. And then his lips again, until Eijun's face cleared and he kissed him back to get him to back off.

He did, with a grin.

"Let's get going or we're going to be late," Kazuya said as if it wasn't completely his fault.

Eijun's only reply was a small annoyed huff, but that was the usual: the home that Kazuya had found for all the love and affection that he could vividly feel simmer inside his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hard to love by one ok rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXhLGGr1YOk)


	9. there's nothing holding me back //kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [@smileandsuckitup](http://smileandsuckitup.tumblr.com/)  
> thanks for claiming, I hope you enjoy it!

You take me places that tear up my reputation   
Manipulate my decisions   
Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back

 

"You're joking," Tetsurou said when Hinata pulled him towards the shop that was clearly a cat cafe from the looks of it.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Hinata pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and Tetsurou would've still not moved a muscle except... There was an inner light in Hinata's gaze, longing and pleading, with that wide-eyed, lips pressed in a pout, irresistible puppy way only Hinata knew how to make work.

And Tetsurou was too weak to resist that. He really was.

So he allowed Hinata to drag him into the shop and watched how he immediately got swarmed with curious kitties who came crawling towards him in a flock as if they knew he was kin. Hinata laughed as he tried to pick up as many as he could cradle in his arms, snuggling them close and pushing his flushed, happy face into the soft fur while the kitties licked at his chin and cheeks.

Even Tetsurou couldn't help a small smile then. Frankly, the sight was adorable enough to make him not-exactly-regret stepping foot into the allergen pit.

"Kuroo-san, look!" Hinata called and Tetsurou snapped back to reality.

There was a small furball at his feet, right where Hinata was pointing, trying to rub against Tetsurou's ankle. The tiny, spotty head turned up and piercing golden eyes bore their menacing gaze straight into Tetsurou as if the creature could see through his soul.

"He wants you to pick him up," Hinata said.

"What if I don't want to pick him up?" Tetsurou asked, locked in a staring contest with the cat that hadn't moved a twitch from the moment their eyes met.

"You might be risking a scratch."

Hinata's voice sounded far too amused for what he was saying. Tetsurou would've liked to look at him, but the terrifying stillness of the creature near his ankle was keeping him as paralysed. Before he could decide on the best way to escape, Hinata bounded over and picked the cat up, which freed Tetsurou from his prison... for too short a time, because once he looked up, Hinata was handing him the guy with the biggest of grins on his face.

"Here," he said as if that was an acceptable thing to say when you were planning to get rid of someone by using a furry killing machine.

"Really?" Tetsurou asked, unwilling to take the furry but into his hands, but Hinata only grinned brighter and pushed the cat into his chest.

Without any coordination on the brain-to-hands path, Tetsurou found himself wrapping his fingers around the little fleabag and yup, there were the eyes – glaring into him as if the thing was threatening bodily harm if he dared drop it.

"See? It's not so bad."

Hinata smiled at him, warm and fond, and Tetsurou couldn't say he necessarily minded any scratches to his hands if it meant he could see more of that cute face.

That was until the door to the shop chimed open and a familiar voice called his name in surprise. Tetsurou turned, the cat still in his arms, to see Yaku's face already morphing into that nasty grin Tetsurou knew meant hours of teasing come next practice.

He sighed. Oh well, the things you do for love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [there's nothing holding me back by shawn mendes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2y9nguWjCDk)


	10. alone //tododeku

You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight

 

"I like you too, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya smiled at him, bright and beautiful.

_Not like that_ , Shouto had to remind himself. He tried to smile back, swallowing the words that were on the tip of his tongue. _Not like that_.

But... this was good. This was enough.

"Should we get some ice cream on the way back?" Midoriya asked. "There's this new place Uraraka-san mentioned a few days ago and I've been wanting to try it since."

"Sounds good," Shouto agreed.

Before he knew what was happening, before the thought even registered in his brain, Midoriya was taking his hand, locking their fingers together, scars against scars, and pulling him towards the door. Like a lunatic, Shouto followed without conscious effort, one foot after the other. He kept looking down at their hands, knowing that Midoriya's fingers would retreat soon, but he couldn't help wanting to burn the sight into his retinas.

It didn't happen. Their hands remained locked as they walked: when they left the school grounds, when they stepped on a bus, when they left it. When they got their ice cream and even later, when they finished it off and continued to just walk around like two normal boys would after school.

_What._

Midoriya noticed him looking. Of course he did.

"S-sorry!" Midoriya flushed, letting go of Shouto's hand as if it burned. Even if it was his left side, which made it physically impossible. "Was– Was that too soon? I should've asked, I'm so sorry for assuming!"

Shouto simply looked at him, more confused than before. "Asked what?"

"To, um, to h-hold your hand?"

Midoriya's blush darkened. He couldn't look Shouto in the eye anymore, but all Shouto could do was stare at his face: pink and freckled and shining with sweat from the summer heat.

"You want to hold my hand," Shouto said, more than asked, and watched how Midoriya fidgeted in place, wrangling his scarred hands nervously. "Are you too hot? Is it the cooling thing again? I've told Yaoyorozu to stop spreading these rumours–"

"No, no, that's not it!" Midoriya quickly denied. "I just... when you confessed before, I thought that it could... be nice?" He chanced a glance at Shouto. "It's alright if you don't want to, we can take it slow!"

"I confessed?" Shouto asked, dumbfounded.

He did. He did, but–

"I mean, before? In the classroom?" Midoriya looked just as confused for a moment. And then his face turned white. "Oh my god, please tell me I did not just assume you liked me like that and made a fool of myself."

"Like what?" Shouto repeated after Midoriya like a broken record, but he just couldn't find his own words at this point.

_Not like that_ , his mind whispered once more, insidious, nasty.

"Like, um, _like_?" Even Midoriya's ears were red now and he refused to look anywhere but his shoes. "As in, I want to go on a date with you and hold your hand while we're getting ice cream after school?"

"Oh," Shouto said very intelligently.

Midoriya shifted in obvious unease. "I'm gonna... um, go? For now? Yes. Bye!"

He turned on his heel and before Shouto could as much as think through the words that had left Midoriya's mouth just seconds ago, Midoriya was already bolting down the street.

Shouto stood there, staring after him with wide eyes. It took him a good minute or two, but then he flushed, as deep a red as Midoriya's own face had been. He hid it in his hands, fairly sure that his fire side was steaming lightly, but it didn't matter to him in the least. What mattered was Midoriya: his hand, his smile, his blush and the hesitant words that confessed the feelings that were more than returned.

And now Shouto knew he had to fix this silly idea he unwittingly allowed Midoriya to believe in, because there was no way he wouldn't want to date him. _No way_. He'd waited for far too long, thinking it was hopeless, but... no longer.

Shouto breathed out an excited puff of icy steam and then turned to chase after Midoriya.

_Exactly like that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [alone by heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH-SPa5PLME)


	11. hush //victuuri

Don't say a word 

Don't say a thing 

No

 

"Shh." Yuuri kissed the corner of Victor's mouth. "We need to be really quiet. You know how thin the walls are."

"Yuuri," Victor groaned in reply. "Yuuri, please..."

His hips arched up into Yuuri's touch. Yuuri indulged him and slid his hand down the swollen length of Victor's cock. His fingers moved slow, palm kept on rubbing, teasing him on and on until the heavy head began leaking and Victor's restraints were stripped as bare as he lied under Yuuri.

"You know I love the sounds you make," Yuuri was saying. "I love how you moan my name and how you choke on your breath right before coming."

Victor whimpered and bit his lip, trashing his head to the side. It only helped to incite Yuuri more, so he leaned down and pressed filthy, open-mouthed kisses into the hot skin of Victor's neck.

"I'd love to hear you," Yuuri breathed between the kisses. "I'd love to make you scream for me."

Yuuri's hand tightened around Victor's cock. It pulsed in his hand, heavy and full, and Victor groaned and gasped and squirmed.

"Yu–"

"But we can't, Victor," Yuuri interrupted him, undisturbed. "You need to be quiet. Not a sound, do you hear me?"

He thumbed at the slick that was gathered in the slit of Victor's dick and Victor's entire body shivered as he tried to withhold the moan that Yuuri knew was tearing him apart. Yuuri felt powerful, so powerful he couldn't get enough.

"Tell me, Victor," he asked, "can you be good for me? Keep quiet like I asked?"

Victor nodded his head eagerly, staying silent like Yuuri asked, and Yuuri chuckled into the dip of his shoulder.

"Want to please me?"

"Always, Yuuri, always," Victor promised, turning his head and seeking out Yuuri's lips. "Now please–"

Yuuri licked his lips before he claimed Victor's mouth and swallowed the rest of his delicious noises, because there was no universe in which he could resist a plea like that. And judging by Victor's blissed out face as he came, he damn well knew that, too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hush by p5e](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTDC-mVrfJg)


	12. hurricane //aokuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [@exuberant-imperfection](http://exuberant-imperfection.tumblr.com/)  
> thanks so much for claiming, hope you enjoy it~

It's all we know, all we know, the hurricane  
Falling slow, falling slow in the pouring rain  
Watch it go, watch it go, we stay the same  
And I don't know, I don't know how it can change

 

It wasn't jealousy that was burning is Daiki's chest when he first saw the pathetic light of hope in Kagami Taiga's eyes. It wasn't anger either, not really. It was worse than that.

He was _disappointed_.

And not in Kagami exactly. Not in Tetsu's choice either, no.

In himself.

Because no matter how hard he tried to blame others – called them weak, talentless, _cowards_ – it was his own skill that made the difference in their abilities stand out. That was what he couldn't stand, even more so when Tetsu's pick for his replacement was so ordinary. Not a challenge. Not... anything.

"You really should've thought more about this," Daiki told him the first time they faced each other in an official match. "He's not good enough for you."

 _He's not a match for me_ , his mouth was saying instead. He could tell that Tetsu knew the truth, though. It was right there, in his determined gaze: bold, heated, relentless.

They stood before Daiki, challenged him, and lost. And then came back again, even more clear-eyed and focused, burning with that young flame of desperation that Daiki had long since forgotten the burn of.

They won that time.

In the midst of the after-match confusion, aching from head to toe, with sweat soaking through his tshirt and running down his temples, Daiki caught Tetsu's eye again.

"Do you see him now?" Tetsu seemed to be asking.

Daiki turned to Kagami, but inevitably his gaze shifted back to Tetsu – to his smile when he, too, was looking at Kagami. Chest tight, Daiki couldn't tear his eyes away from the joy, the affection, the unbridled happiness that shone on Tetsu's face when Kagami grinned down at him victoriously.

 _Ah,_ Daiki thought, _now I do_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hurricane by fleurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZcf3oXfz5k)


	13. ready for it //victuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [@smileandsuckitup](http://smileandsuckitup.tumblr.com/)  
> thank you for claiming, hope you enjoy~

Me, I was a robber   
First time that he saw me   
Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry

 

Victor knew there was little else to do once he spotted the tall, gorgeous creature across the makeshift dance floor of Chris' house. His body knew it even better, because it moved before Victor could as much as direct it towards the guy who had now turned his back on Victor, treating him to a premium view of his beautiful behind. He couldn't very much help it when his hand moved to rest right above that beautiful behind, feeling for the hard press of the man's spine under his thin shirt, while Victor all but pressed himself into his side with his best charming smile in place.

"Hello there, lovely," Victor started. "I've seen you from across the universe and I must say, your beauty sucked the breath out of me like outer space."

There was a snort from before him, one that Victor could recognize anywhere. " _Shut up, Chris_ ," he thought, still smiling.

He was too busy watching the beauty, that he was positively snuggling into by now, turn his head: heated brown eyes blinked at him from behind blue-rimmed glasses while the hair, pushed back to stylishly let only a few strands fall onto a pale forehead in a messy sexed up look, made Victor appreciate the catch even more. He lost his breath just like he had said only seconds before.

"Are you okay?" the gorgeous guy asked then, concern filling the lines around his mouth. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

Chris' laughter was loud and annoying, and Victor turned to glare at him distractedly, which only served to make the jerk laugh more.

"You're a blessing, Yuuri," Chris choked out, wiping at his eyes.

"Oh, is your name Yuuri?" Victor picked up, turning up his smile again. "I'm Victor. And I'd love to be the victor of your heart. If only for tonight."

He winked. Yuuri stared. Chris howled in laughter.

"Maybe you should take Yuuri on your victory ride as well," Chris offered between the helpless giggles. "Show him how true _wieners_ do it."

"I'm not sure any of us should be driving," Yuuri replied, innocent and sweet and caring, which only made Chris choke.

Victor, on his end, still pressed against Yuuri who did nothing to bat him away, was realizing that his flirting was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted. Which was to make Yuuri swoon and fall into his arms like countless of others had before him, except...

"I think that's enough beer for you, Chris," Yuuri said, taking Chris' cup and downing it in a few big gulps.

He'd tilted his head back as his throat worked it and Victor got another premium seat to watch the show. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of what else Yuuri might be swallowing with such vigour.

"Anything to add?"

He only realized that Yuuri was finished and _talking to him_ when brown eyes bore into him with startling authority and clearness. Victor's entire being came to a halt while two words that had already crossed his thoughts at least five times since spotting Yuuri across the room slipped right off his alcohol-loosened tongue:

" _Fuck me_."

The sweet concern that was there before, the innocent caring that leaked from Yuuri's meltingly warm gaze; it was gone now. Yuuri's lips quirked in a smirk and he opened his mouth only for his little pink tongue to lick off the taste of the beer that must have lingered there.

"That can be arranged," he told Victor.

And honestly, Victor was more than ready for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ready for it by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U2UXXHQah4)


	14. reforget //aokuro

Didn't wanna be a ghost  
But you pushed me over and over

 

"Sorry, Tetsu, not today."

He'd heard it a lot. Back in school, when practice had become a chore instead of pleasure. Later on in college, too, when assignments had kept him away and the pros had been squeezing every last drop of Daiki's energy. And even years after, when they'd finally moved in together and started to sleep in the same bed, he'd heard it from time to time as well.

So when he heard it again, mumbled into the pillow under Daiki's face as he sprawled over three-quarters of their bed and pushing Tetsuya to the very edge, Tetsuya had had enough.

"You always say that," he replied, turning over to purposefully jostle the bed and Daiki along with it. "It's your turn to walk Nigou. Or you can clean up the mess he makes if you're too lazy to get up. I don't care."

Smug in the knowledge that Nigou's favourite place to piss was into Daiki's shoes, Tetsuya closed his eyes again. There was silence from the other side, but he knew it was coming. A grumble, a groan, a raspy curse, and yes – the mattress shifted when Daiki sat up. The sound of his jaw clicking as he yawned was loud in the still air of the early morning.

"You're a jerk, Tetsu, I swear," Daiki grit out, and Tetsuya knew he meant every word of it. He hid a small smile as he nuzzled into his own pillow.

"Love you, too," Tetsuya said back, yawning into his hand.

Daiki grumbled again, a softer texture to it that clearly meant "I love you, but you are such a pain in my ass," which Tetsuya could never get bored of hearing. He fell asleep again before Daiki could even leave the house, a small smile playing on his lips, because as much as he could allow Daiki to get away with, some things just had to be done right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [reforget by lauv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsqDPqII6-Q)


	15. 2u //victuuri

Share my life, it's yours to keep  
Now that I give to you all of me

 

"I can't believe we're married," Victor says, looking down at Yuuri with awe windswept over his face. "I can't believe _you married me_."

His cheeks are still flushed and his hair is a sweaty mess, and so is Yuuri's. They stumbled back into their honeymoon suite, the one that Victor had booked even when Yuuri explicitly asked him not to, early in the morning hours of the first day they were legally bound as husband and husband.

Tired and a little more than drunk – only half of it thanks to alcohol while the other half is pure, undiluted happiness that makes them both grin so wide Yuuri is scared his cheeks are going to be permanently scarred – Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki are now sprawled over the bed after Victor's three failed attempts of carrying Yuuri over the threshold. Yuuri laughed himself so hard, there still are tears in his eyes, which he doesn't even bother trying to wipe.

Victor is a blurry shape above him, like a ghost, a hallucination, a sweet delirium taking over Yuuri's sanity, but Yuuri is more than happy to give into it.

"I can't believe you married me either," he says back, lifting a hand to brush his thumb over Victor's cheek like he does so often. "Are you real?"

"Are _you_?" Victor asks. He leans close, pressing their foreheads together. "I feel like I'm dreaming, Yuuri. I don't want to wake up. Don't make me wake up," he pleads.

"Silly," Yuuri chides him fondly. "Could you do this if you were asleep?"

He kisses Victor's slightly dry lips, licks into his mouth and presses their tongues together to taste the rich champagne that still lingers there from all the glasses they both had during the reception. Victor gives into him with a moan, pushing himself against Yuuri and melting, melting, melting, until they are both burning for more.

"Still wanna sleep?" Yuuri asks, tilting Victor's chin up to press a kiss against his jaw.

"When you say it like that..." Victor's throat bobs and Yuuri can feel the inner fire roar inside him. "It still feels like a dream. I've had a couple like this, I have to admit, but I'd love to stick around to find out how this one goes."

Yuuri smiles, burying his face in Victor's neck. "How do you think it goes?"

"I think it starts with me kissing my gorgeous husband," Victor says. And he does just that: shifts back and lifts Yuuri's face with a gentle hand to kiss him, long and sweet and devastating. "And then I'll undress him," Victor punctuates it by opening the buttons of Yuuri's shirt one by one, "and we'll sleep together till late morning, because we're both tired and drunk, and we've got the rest of our lives for everything else."

Yuuri swallows the "I love you so much," that wants to slip off his tongue and smiles.

"Say that again," he asks instead.

Victor tilts his head to the side, a lazy smile on his lips: "Which part?"

"The last one," Yuuri says and closes his eyes, listening to the blissful words that slip off Victor's tongue.

"We've got the rest of our lives," Victor says while he sleepily nuzzles into Yuuri. "Together."

"Together," Yuuri repeats as if it's a vow, another one.

And maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but he knows that as long as he has this – the warmth of Victor's heart and the softness of his smile – _together_ sounds like "I do" all over again and he'll be happy saying it every day for the rest of his life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2u by david guetta&justin bieber](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqcjBLMaWCg)


	16. brother //miyusawa

We've taken different paths and travelled different roads  
I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old

 

"It's so sad to see Sekiguchi go," the first batter, Harano, was saying. "I hear they already signed his replacement, too. Miyuki, from the Eagles."

"Well, he's good from what I heard," Tanahashi, the shortstop, added. "Might benefit the team."

Eijun snorted. All eyes around the table turned to him. So he scowled, looked into his cup and downed the rest of his now warm beer in one go.

"What's good about that guy?" he asked when he finally set it down. "He's foul-mouthed and mean and selfish and just–"

Laughter from his fellow pitcher, Itsuki, cut off his rant.

"Sounds like you know him well," Istuki leaned over. "Is he really that bad? I heard he can utilize any pitcher to win. That sounds a little too good to be true, if you ask me."

Eijun snorted again and ordered another beer.

"He has skill," he admitted, sour-tongued. "But his personality is so nasty. _So nasty_. Mark my words, he will piss everyone off at some point. I'm giving it a week."

They hadn't treated his warning seriously. Of course they hadn't. Eijun was not kind enough to warn them again, though. It was their loss if they didn't want to listen to someone who knew Miyuki Kazuya better than most.

And while he was on that topic...

Eijun stomped up the small flight of stairs up to the apartment he shared with one Miyuki _goddamnhim_ Kazuya and burst through the door: a little tipsy, a whole lot annoyed, and in a dire need for _answers_.

"Miyuki Ka–" he shouted, spotting the familiar back slumped over the kitchen sink. His own hiccup interrupted his angry proclamation, so he stomped up closer, and started anew: "Miyuki Kazuya, what is this I'm hearing about you transferring to my team?!"

The object of Eijun's annoyance turned. Yellow, heavy duty gloves on his hands and apron neatly tied around his waist, Kazuya grinned. His grin, though... that grin Eijun hated with a passion.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Kazuya asked. "Surprise?"

Eijun's entire body froze. And then the thin, thin well on his drunken anger burst.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SURPRISE?! I'M YOUR GODDAMN BOYFRIEND! I SHOULD BE HEARING ABOUT THIS BEFORE YOU EVEN CONSIDER SUCH A BIG THING! HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE–"

A loud burp gave pause to his rant. He might have been embarrassed about that if the circumstances were any different, but in the heat of the moment he could only care that _Kazuya was_ _laughing at him_. He was trying to hold back, oh, sure. But his shoulders were shaking and his face was twitching in a way that was so familiar Eijun could no longer speak to him in fear he'd pop a vein or two.

"You," Eijun hissed, "are the worst, Miyuki Kazuya."

He stumbled out of the kitchen with as much drunk dignity as he could muster. Only when the dishes were done and the lights in the entire house had gone out did Kazuya join him in bed. A distance away, not touching him in the slightest – a clear admission of guilt. Eijun grit his teeth.

"I wanted to catch for you again," Kazuya admitted into the darkness of their bedroom.

And like a charm, with these simple words, all of Eijun's anger melted away.

"You should have told me anyway," he grumbled into his pillow.

Kazuya's arm came to rest around his waist as he shifted closer to bury his face into the back of Eijun's neck. A soft kiss was pressed to his nape and Eijun shivered lightly. The arm tightened, safe and homey.

"Yeah, I know," Kazuya said. "Sorry."

"I want an omelette for breakfast," Eijun mumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh and almost drifting off to sleep.

"We don't have any eggs," Kazuya interrupted him.

"Then get some," Eijun huffed out an annoyed breath. "I deserve a good breakfast after finding out about your transfer like that, you foul, nasty–"

"I love you, too."

He fell quiet. Because what else could he say? Turning around in Kazuya's embrace, Eijun grumbled just a little bit more, but when Kazuya tilted his head to kiss him goodnight, Eijun gladly took it and replied in kind. In the end, no matter how much of a jerk Miyuki Kazuya was, he was still _his_ jerk. _Goddamnit_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [brother by kodaline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OROYzJs2Ksc)


	17. look what you made me do //victuuri

But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  


_You're boring._

You're boring, a voice whispers in Yuuri's mind as he stares at the head of platinum hair on the other side of the ballroom. The glass of champagne he's nursing is almost warm in his cold, cold fingers, but he doesn't notice. You're boring, Yuuri remembers, drinking the last of his champagne in one big gulp that leaves him a little bit breathless. He reaches for a refill before he can think twice.

" _I'm sorry, I don't think this will work_."

His voice is sweet in Yuuri's mind, even after all this time. Or maybe it's just his memory that made it seem what it wasn't. Yuuri should hate it, but there is only the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth.

" _We just aren't a good fit._ _You're too boring for me._ "

Yuuri downs another glass, swallowing hard around the clot of emotion in his throat. The platinum hair catches light like diamonds, glittering, gleaming across the corner of his vision. He can't look away for long, but he doesn't really try to either. He finishes off two more glasses, loosens his tie and runs a hand through his hair before he finally steps away from the snacks table.

_You're boring._

Yuuri huffs an angry breath and lumbers over guided by the hair, the hair that he still remembers the silky texture of under his fingers. Blue eyes, wide and beautiful, look at him with the kind of surprise he's never seen before and Yuuri thrives. He lives.

"Come dance with me, pretty," he says, words slightly slurred, but the hand he rests on the small of His back is steady and sure.

He leads them hard, leads them slow. Measured steps, quick turns, hands coming and breaking apart as their bodies move like two magnets that always pull at each other no matter the distance.

"Wow," He chuckles when Yuuri dips Him down. There's a flush high on His cheeks and a light in His eyes as Yuuri looks down at Him and for a moment Yuuri stares. He's beautiful, he knows. He remembers. Yuuri's thoughts crawl and whisper a sweet " _You're boring,"_ at the same time as He asks: "Who are you?"   

"No one," Yuuri replies then, pulling Him up and twirling Him away.

Like a magnet, though, He returns, with a smile and an arm wrapped around Yuuri's shoulders.

"Well then, No One," He teases. There's a glint in His eye, a spark, an ember that Yuuri knows will never ignite. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Victor."

 _I know_ , Yuuri wants to say. _You should know that, too._

"Do you dance all your men like this, or am I just special?" He asks, a little closer, a little softer than before, flirty and new.

"Would you want to be?" Yuuri asks back.

 _You're boring_ , he remembers. When He leans close, lips a pretty pink and breath a warm caress on the skin of his cheek, Yuuri still remembers.

"I'd love nothing more," He murmurs, soft and warm.

And Yuuri pulls back. " _You're boring,_ " rings in his ears and a corner of his mouth lifts in a smirk.

"How predictable," he says.

Then he leaves. And it feels good because the eyes that follow him are shocked and wide in surprise, and this time when the voice seeps His sweet poison into Yuuri's thoughts, Yuuri snaps back.

_Shut up._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [look what you made me do by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17buOgIHmO8)


	18. whatever it takes //oihina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw warning

Run me like a racehorse   
Pull me like a ripcord   
Break me down and build me up

 

"Fuck!"

"Why yes, that's what we're doing, sweetheart," Tooru smirked, licking off the sweat that gathered above his upper lip.

He pushed himself deeper into the sweet heat of the body below him, making Shouyou gasp and clutch at the already messy sheets. They both groaned. Tooru could feel his balls slap against Shouyou's with every thrust he made, so deep, so hard, so full that the cum that was already filling the red, abused hole stretching around his dick was sticking to them both like glue.

The sight was positively obscene. Shouyou looked fucked out, claimed, in the best way possible, and Tooru lived for it.

"Come on, move your hips a little," he slapped the side of Shouyou's ass. There were already palm imprints on both his cheeks, nail marks on the hips, bites scattered across his back. It wasn't enough. "Don't make me do all the work here."

Shouyou shifted back on his knees and pushed himself right against Torou's next thrust.

"Yes, just like that, love," Tooru praised, taking the previously discarded phone and snapping a few pictures of the lust-filled mess his boyfriend was. He licked his lips again, switching to a video, a short one, with a special close up at Shouyou's gorgeous, wrecked ass. "You're so pretty like this, Shou-chan."

"Stop–" Shouyou gasped when a thrust pushed his cheek across the mattress. "Stop taking pictures and fuck me, you lazy–"

The phone dropped out of his hand, forgotten, when Tooru spread Shouyou's legs further and bodily pressed him to the bed. His groan, when he sunk into the soft, sticky heat of Shouyou's ass meshed with Shouyou's moan – a delirious harmony of need and fulfilment, so primal that Tooru's hips had jerked on their own to be even closer, further, deeper...

They slipped into a punishing rhythm as he fucked into Shouyou, whose mouth never closed on the sounds of pleasure: the moans and groans and gasps, but most importantly the screams and words that fuelled the beast inside Tooru's chest.

"Faster," he begged, "Tooru, faster–"

Which he couldn't give. But what he could give was _harder_ , and so he did. He shifted onto his arms, hands bracketing Shouyou's head, and slammed into him from above. Shouyou screamed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he panted around the moans that were continuing to fall from his lips like he forgot to even breathe. "Tooru, more..."

"Sure you can take it, Shou-chan?" Tooru asked. A bead of his sweat was running down his temple, but he didn't have time to wipe it off. "You look like you're ready to pass out after we're done this time."

"N-not yet." Shouyou turned his head and one cloudy amber eye looked up at Tooru. "I want to feel you inside me every day for the next week."

His hand wrapped around Tooru's forearm as he brought his face closer and bit into Tooru's wrist hard enough to leave marks. Tooru hissed, but the pain had melted into pleasure almost as soon as he felt it. His dick pulsed, heavy with release.

"Make me feel you," Shouyou demanded and Tooru's nerves flared.

"When you ask so nicely," Tooru ground himself up to his balls into Shouyou's ass, relishing in how Shouyou's eyelids fluttered and his lips parted on a gasp, "who am I to say no?"

Tooru smirked. Who was he, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [whatever it takes by imagine dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGlEZpOVjGo)


	19. slow hands //miyusawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [@yuuriandviktorr](https://yuuriandviktorr.tumblr.com/)  
> thanks so much for claiming, I hope you enjoy it~

Fingertips putting on a show   
Got me now and I can't say "No"   
Wanna be with you all alone   
Take me home, take me home

 

There was a stiffness to his shoulder, something familiar and yet not. Eijun knew all the right ways to deal with pain. He knew the wrong ones, too. The different kinds of tenseness, the pull and itch of the muscles, the strain of his back as he tried not to show how much it hurt on his way too expressive face, so that no one could send him off the mound.

And just as well as he knew his body, as well as he knew how much he could pretend to be fine before anyone noticed, he knew that there was someone else who knew it just as well.

"Sawamura." Miyuki's face was unreadable when he paused by Eijun's seat on the team bus. "Come sit with me."

He was already opening his mouth to argue, but Miyuki's hand fell on his shoulder – a light weight that made the discomfort of his back that much more prominent. So he stifled his protests and picked himself up, following Miyuki to the back of the bus. They didn't speak a word to each other until the engine began humming under their feet.

"Sit up a little," Miyuki said quietly.

Eijun did as asked before he even realized he was doing it. The hem of his shirt was lifted slightly on the back and Miyuki's hand sneaked under it, warm against the skin of Eijun's spine. He sucked in a breath, turning his head so fast he cuffed his ear on the headrest of the seat before him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed just as Miyuki's fingers slowly climbed up the length of his spine.

"Don't make a ruckus," Miyuki chided. There was still no trace of his annoying grin on his face. It was strangely grim. "Your shoulder, how bad is it?"

Eijun's mouth clicked shut. Miyuki sighed. His hand pressed against Eijun's left shoulder blade, a hot touch on the still cool patch of skin from the icing.

"Just tell me."

"It'll be fine if I rest it for a while," Eijun said.

Miyuki snorted. "That's exactly what I kept telling myself when I got injured and we all know how that ended."

"I'm not you," Eijun huffed.

"I sure hope not," Miyuki replied, almost too quiet to hear, but Eijun caught it.

He looked into Miyuki's eyes and for a moment they stayed like that: swaying with the movement of the bus, faces close, open and honest. A shadow of worry hid somewhere inside Miyuki's gaze like a ghost. Eijun softened.

Without as much as another word he turned his back fully on Miyuki and pressed his forehead against the seat in front. Miyuki's hand moved from his shoulder blade, a little higher up, while the other climbed up to join it as well. Eijun's shirt ended pushed up to his chest, but the warm touch and the cover of the seats didn't make him feel any cold.

"Try not to be too loud," Miyuki said and his breath tickled the hair on Eijun's nape.

He shivered. And then bit his lip, holding back a keen that was threatening to slip out, because Miyuki's thumbs rubbed into the tense muscles of his shoulder and he could see the stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

Really, Miyuki always seemed to be asking for the impossible, but... for once, a little drunk on the hard yet soft touch, Eijun wasn't complaining.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [slow hands by niall horan ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBmNcLBaPUE)


	20. gallows //victuuri

Burn the castle to the ground  
All the cries, alibis  
It's our time

 

The man before him was shorter, but not by much. From what Victor could measure with his eyes, he was a little narrower in the shoulders, too. Victor could overpower him if needed, he'd venture a guess. Except... the man was a smith. Even with the shirt sleeves only rolled to his elbows, just by the muscles of his forearms, Victor could tell he was strong. How strong? That was difficult to estimate, but Victor had no doubts that if they fought with pure strength, it would be a fairly difficult win for him.

Luckily, he did not intend to fight fair.

"You're the one they are hunting," the man said, eyes wide in recognition. "The pirate."

Victor cocked his head to the side as he smiled. "In person. Good day, Mister Smith."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

The change was immediate. From what Victor had guessed was a lax attitude and a shy heart, the smith turned into a calculated adversary that matched Victor's gaze with narrowed, careful eyes.

If only he had more time to play...

"You look somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Victor asked. The man had black hair and brown eyes – characteristics of many. And yet, there was something unique about him. Something that made Victor pay attention.

The smith's eye twitched and his lip curled in disgust.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah," Victor smiled, amused and a tad regretful. "Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me..."

Victor backed a step, but just as he turned to leave he heard the sound of a blade being drawn. He looked over his shoulder to see a sword sitting in the smith's hand like it was made for it. The point was steadily measured at him. A practiced hold.

Victor couldn't hold back a grin of excitement.

"Do you think this wise, Mister Smith? Crossing blades with a pirate?" he asked, stepping in a circle around the smith.

"I can't just let you leave," the smith replied, face grim.

"So be it," Victor bowed.

The blades clashed, metal against metal, loud in the otherwise silent workshop. Victor slashed his sword through the air, bearing the full weight of his swing on the other man, who, to his surprise, matched him step for step. They sparred for a while, equally matched, until loud banging on the door made them part. Yet even then, their eyes remained locked and Victor could swear the wheels of the universe turned right then and there.

"I guess that'd be it for today," he hummed, stepping back towards where he remembered seeing the backdoor. "You're a fine craftsman, Mister Smith. Wish I could stay, maybe get to see you work, but sadly, duty calls."

He tipped his hat and twirled on his heel, rushing towards the door. There was shouting from the workshop front, where Victor had no doubt soldiers was already gathering to apprehend him. The whoosh of air was his only warning before the very same blade the smith had been holding jhim back with just seconds ago embedded itself deep into the wood of the door. Right next to Victor's head. It was stuck in there, swaying from right to left with the sheer force of the throw.

Eyes wide, Victor turned to the smith, whose face had morphed into a tiny smirk that... really had no reason to look this attractive, yet _it did_.   

"That was brilliant," Victor praised, taking an unconcious step towards the man. "But you got rid of the one thing that could stop me from killing you and leaving."

He pulled out his pistol, aiming it into the middle of the smith's chest. He didn't want to kill him, but the noises from the outside got louder. The door rattled.

"Move away," Victor asked.

"No," the man replied, his eyes shining hard like the steel he carved day by day.

"Please, move," Victor tried again. He pulled the safety. The gun loaded. "This shot is not meant for you."

Before either of them could react, Victor heard a shift behind his back. And that was it. Something hard smacked him on the back of his head and the last thing he saw before collapsing was the smith's eyes: warm brown like a finely aged rum. A beautiful death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [gallows by katie garfield](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awLOwNTtvW8)
> 
> can you tell I was rewatching pirates of the caribbean recently? the above is literally a scene from the curse of the black pearl adapted to fit victuuri ^u^)b doesn't victor make for a spectacular jack sparrow tho? ;3c


	21. fire //G27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [@maniacani](http://maniacani.tumblr.com/)  
> welp you wanted this babe so here's... the thing //sweats honestly I've no idea what this is lmao don't ask me  
> hope you still enjoy~

Ghosts and devils come a-calling   
Calling my name, oh, lost in the fire

 

"You'll be alright, little Decimo," a voice whispered.

Tsuna rolled over in his sleep. A pained gasp escaped through his parted lips when the inflamed tissue on his back touched the sheets. The memories of heartbreak that continued to chase him in his nightmares eased when a warm hand ran through his hair: gentle, soothing, whisking all the suffering away.

"I'll keep watching over you," the voice promised.

It sounded familiar, like he was supposed to know it, like he'd heard it somewhere before, but as soon as he got close to the answer his thoughts became mulled again.

Tsuna shifted uneasily in his bed and this time his eyes cracked open. "Wha–"

"Shhh. You're safe," the voice hushed. Warm, mellow, caring.

It wasn't enough, though. Years of being around mafia had trained even the little ones to beware of the shadows. Tsuna bolted up straight, the hand of fear shaking him awake, and he immediately hissed when the pain from the wound returned.

The room was empty.

"Did I dream this again?" Tsuna asked himself, running his fingers through his hair in a ghost of the touch his body still remembered. "Who are you? Why?"

"We will meet one day, little Decimo," the voice told him, speaking from nowhere and everywhere at once. "One day, when the time is right."

"When?" Tsuna asked, looking around, but the room remained empty. "Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

There was an impression of a touch on his back, hot, but not overbearing, and the pain had ceased completely. It spoke more of the voice's intentions than any words could. And yet, somehow, Tsuna still couldn't bring himself to trust it.

"How...?"

"Your fire is our fire," came the reply.

The ring that was always hanging on the chain around Tsuna's neck began to glow with a small flame: soft and welcoming. Tsuna took it in hand. It was there that the voice was coming from, he realized as he held it. And that could mean only one thing – the voice, the painfully familiar voice, could belong to no one other than–

"You are meant for greatness, young Vongola," the voice said.

For the first time Tsuna heard an inflection in it, small, almost inaudible, but he caught it still. _Pride._

It made his heart flutter as his fingers closed around the ring.

"I don't know if I am," he replied, unsure. "But I will try, I promise."

The ghost of a touch was back: a gentle hand running through Tsuna's hair. It was strange, almost as if the flames were given a corporeal form. A form that could touch, speak, heal. A form that could take shape of the voice of the first–

A shiver ran down Tsuna's back.

"Until we meet again, Tsunayoshi," the voice said for the final time just as the flames went out and the room sank into the darkness of the night once again.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was falling asleep, almost as if it was all a dream he'd dreamt high on painkillers. But it wasn't. And when he awoke the next day his back was still miraculously healed.

There was no memory of who might have done it, no clue as to how they could've entered the room without notice, but a single feeling, an impression, almost a ghost of a touch that Tsuna's body remembered like a phantom had led him to believe that it was someone special. Someone, who Tsuna couldn't wait to meet again. Someone, who he _knew_ he would meet again.

Because _he_ promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fire by barns courtney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLEoictM8p4)


	22. fetish //phichris

The way you walk, the way you talk   
I blame you 'cause it's all your fault

 

"Should we be doing this now?" Phichit whispered into Chris' ear, glancing behind them at the room still full of people. "They'll be looking for us."

"Then let them," Chris shrugged. He pulled Phichit closer to his side so that their hips touched when they walked. "Unless you changed your mind?"

"Me? Never."

Phichit's smile was as innocent as the fingers he ran teasingly over Chris' nape, which was to say – not at all. Chris chuckled. Who could've guessed that he would find his perfect match so soon after Victor had found his?

They stumbled into the nearest elevator when the metal doors opened. Chris leaned his back against one of the walls and Phichit wasted no time melting into him. Even before the doors closed, he was leaning forward to steal a kiss from Chris's lips, breath against breath, chest to chest, groin to groin–

"My room or yours?" Chris asked, half closing his eyes at the pleasant play of gentle fingers across the stubble on his jaw.

"Yours," Phichit immediately decided. "I'm rooming with Celestino. Somehow I doubt either of us would be, ah, _satisfied_ ," He smirked and his eyes gleamed, "if someone interrupted us when we finally get to the good part."

Chris couldn't help his own grin. "Definitely. I don't believe I'll be able to stand that once I get you where I want you."

"Oh?" Phichit moved his head, his soft lips pressing against the skin of Chris' cheek as they moved lower, to his jaw, his neck. "And where is it that you want me?"

"In my bed," Chris told him, licking his own lips at the thought. His eyes fell shut, thoroughly enjoying the kisses Phichit was lavishing him with. "On your back. With your legs wrapped around my hips and begging me for more."

Phichit's huffy laughter made goosebumps tingle across Chris' skin. He shivered slightly, heavy with delight.

"My, you sound so sure of yourself," Phichit tutted. "I have half a mind to comply."

One of Chris' hands rested on Phichit's lower back. He pulled him closer, so close that he could feel the hardness of Phichit's cock rub against his thigh. A groan has slipped out of his mouth without as much as a breath of warning.

"The other half, though..." Phichit continued talking. He lifted his head up and looked Chris in the eye: heated, sultry, and so, so irresistible. "The other half wants you on your back, begging me to ride you." Phichit leaned in to press his lips to Chris' in a sweet kiss. "Faster, harder, _more_."

Chris swallowed harshly. "How about we do both? The night is still young, we have time, no?"

Phichit's laughter mixed with the sound of the elevator arriving at Chris' floor and, for once, to Chris' ears, it was the most beautiful sound of all. Especially when Phichit stepped away and left the lift, pausing in the doors to look over his shoulder and ask:

"You coming?"

"More than once, hopefully," Chris replied, eager and ready.

Phichit's laughter filled the hall, and Chris' hopes, with light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fetish by selena gomez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cx6pjyr8NQ0)


	23. fools //iwaoi

Such good friends, it has to end it always does   
That's the way life is

 

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Oikawa said as he plopped down on Hajime's bed. "We graduate, say goodbye, make promises while the sun sets on the horizon... and then we come back to _this_."

Hajime rolled his eyes. "If you're complaining, you're free to go across the street to your own house, you know. I didn't ask you to come over."

"You're such a bore, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sniffed. "Where's your sense of romance?"

"Died the day I met you," he replied drily, dumping his bags next to Oikawa's.

He didn't lie. That day, so many years ago, he truly believed that Oikawa Tooru was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. That was, until the prettiest boy he'd ever seen opened his mouth and 1) Hajime noticed the two missing front teeth, and 2) Oikawa spoke. Hajime's ideas of beauty and romance shattered right there along with his seven-year-old heart.

"So mean," Oikawa fake-cried now. "You better not be this mean to me when we see each other in university."

"Or what? You'll stop talking to me? Heaven forbid," Hajime snorted.

He nudged Oikawa's leg with his foot and Oikawa huffed as he shifted across the bed to make some space for Hajime, who then climbed in and settled down with his back propped against the wall.

His room looked like usual. He felt like usual, too. Just another afternoon with no practice, when he and Oikawa wasted an hour before dinner lazing around.

It's going to change soon, Hajime thought, but it was such an abstract thought he couldn't truly imagine the reality different from what he knew. They spent years feeding off of each other, so now that they had to part ways, Hajime didn't really know who he was if Oikawa wasn't around to annoy him.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa called. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look Hajime in the eye. "Do you think it's possible? For us to stop talking?"

"If you keep annoying me then we'll find out for sure."

Oikawa blew the hair out of his face and sat up completely. His bony knee was touching Hajime's thigh now, comforting, familiar.

"I'm serious, Hajime," Oikawa said. The use of his first name was enough of a tell, but so was Oikawa's voice: serious and low. "Do you think we'll still be friends? I–"

"Stop worrying so much, idiot," Hajime cut him off. "So what if we stop talking? We've been friends for how many years now? It doesn't matter if we talk to each other as often, that won't change."

Oikawa was quiet for a while, an eerie silence that made Hajime's brows furrow in concern. A quiet Oikawa never meant anything good. And so it proved this time.

"What if I don't want to be friends?" Oikawa asked.

It didn't hurt, Hajime tried to convince himself as his chest tightened. It was fine.

"Then don't be," he said. It was as simple as that.

He expected Oikawa to laugh and say he was kidding. He expected him to maybe shuffle awkwardly out the door and never contact him again. He expected... something. But what happened, he did not, in any shape or form, foresee.

Because Oikawa leaned close, with one hand on Hajime's thigh to support him, and tilted his face right so, so that their lips could meet in a trembling, wobbly kiss. Hajime's entire body was frozen still even as Oikawa pulled back. His eyes were closed, Hajime could see, because he desperately needed to find an explanation for this and yet, there was none on Oikawa's carefully blank face.

The silence stretched out, like a rope too thin to walk on, threatening to rip apart with only the slightest breeze. Oikawa's hand moved from Hajime's thigh and he'd felt the loss of its warmth with surprising clarity.

"I'll check if the dinner's ready," Oikawa finally said, bolting off the bed.

He left in silence, because Hajime let him.

There was a dull ache in Hajime's heart, something he couldn't quite name, but the cause of it was the same as it always had been: Oikawa Tooru and his pretty face and pretty eyes and pretty lips, and the ugly truth that neither of them knew what to do with in order not to ruin the years of friendship that kept them together.

Hajime bit his lip, remembering the soft touch of Oikawa's chapped kiss.

Fuck, he thought. _Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [fools by lauren aquilina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UolKQWoWyQY)


	24. mermaid //miyusawa

Like the oceans dancing with a storm, I will dance with you   
While my waves enclose you 'til you're warm

 

There was a voice, singing, but Eijun couldn't turn his head. There was a voice, humming, but Eijun couldn't open his eyes. There was a voice, finally, speaking to him, but the words had been too difficult for his mulled with sea water brain to comprehend...

Later, they said they found him on shore, washed up by the waves, but Eijun didn't believe them. He didn't believe when they said there was no one with him, either.

So when _He_ showed up with a smile like treacherous waters before the storm and eyes like the prettiest of ambers on the ocean floor, Eijun knew there was more that he needed to know. They set out to sea once again, fought through squalls and waves and winds, until they made it: back to where it all started.

"Didn't think you had it in you," _He_ spoke for the very first time and _His_ voice filled Eijun's heart with tranquillity, despite the jarring words _He_ 'd used.

"Didn't think you could speak," Eijun shot back.

_His_ face morphed into a grin, sharp with teeth and bright with pleasure. _He_ looked into the horizon, over the vastness of sea. Eijun followed the line of sight, wondering what _He_ was seeing out there, because he saw nothing at all. When _He_ finally turned back to Eijun, the amber in _His_ eyes was gone – replacing it was a shimmering opal of such quality that even the best jewellers in the kingdom could not offer.

"Do you want to come?" _He_ asked.

"Where?"

"To my land," _He_ explained, looking out into the sea again. "Although it has little in common with actual land."

"You mean, the sea?" Eijun frowned. "I can't breathe underwater. No human can."

"I can help with that," _He_ said. "You just need to decide if you want it or not."

_He_ didn't press, didn't bait, didn't charm. Eijun knew what he was going to pick before _He_ even finished talking.

"Take me with you, then," he decided.

And when _He_ pushed him overboard, there was a second, terrifying, windswept, when Eijun regretted it. With another splash into the water, _He_ joined him and all doubts disappeared from Eijun's thoughts as fast as they came.

"What now?" Eijun asked.

_He_ smiled. Wet hands grabbed at Eijun's face and pulled him close. _He_ tasted of sea salt and sunshine, and Eijun couldn't help but lean into it – to cling onto _Him_ with both hands, to touch _His_ back, pull _Him_ close, roam his hands over _His_ body right to where the human flesh has turned into scales.

Eijun gasped, breaking away. "How?"

_He_ only chuckled.

"Magic," he said. And added: "You'll learn."

_He_ then pointed down, and when Eijun looked, there was a tail just like _His_ sprouting from the waist down right out of his own body. It was golden, shimmering beneath the water like treasure. Wide eyed, delighted, Eijun looked back to _Him_. _He_ smiled.

"Come." _He_ offered Eijun a hand.

With no doubts, no qualms, no hesitations, Eijun took it and the water swallowed them whole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mermaid by skott](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3fJAeNXloU)


	25. sorry not sorry //miyumei

Payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest

 

"Told you so," Mei's eyes seem to be telling, but Kazuya isn't listening. He looks away, pointedly.

He laughs when Mei laughs and teases when Mei says it's all a useless struggle. When he says it's a useless team – Kazuya snorts, puts on a front, and pretends it doesn't get to him, because showing weakness now that he's reaping the fruit he's sown himself will be as bad as admitting that Mei was right all along. And Kazuya can't do that. Because Mei was wrong. Still is. Kazuya will prove it.

It takes him almost a year, full of training and sweating and gritting his teeth to push, push and keep on pushing. But it's worth it. They win, finally.

Sawamura's yelling is loud in Kazuya's ear. The sun is bearing down on his neck, heavy and oppressive. And Mei is looking at him like there's a vice around his throat, choking down the snide words Kazuya knows he's readied just for the occasion.

So he smiles. He grins. He laughs. And he knows that _Mei knows_.

"Told you so," Kazuya mouths from the distance, wrapped in the sweaty arms of his overjoyed pitcher that has just shut down the entire elite line of Mei's hand-picked batters.

Mei's face sours. There's a fire burning in his eyes, the same fire as the one that made Kazuya respect him in the first place, the same fire as the one that made them... allies back in middle school. Somewhere along the way Mei has lost it. He's buried it behind the arrogance and the pride of the elite, and now that it all lies tarnished at Seidou's feet, Mei is shining once more. A diamond that has dulled its shine and was just polished back to perfection.

" _Fine_ ," Mei scowls at Kazuya in the bathroom mirror when they meet there by accident after everything is done. "Spill it. I know you want to say it to my face, so say it."

Kazuya only shrugs and moves to wash his hands. "Nothing to say, really."

Mei snorts at him as if he doesn't believe him. He's right not to. Kazuya smirks to himself while he shakes his hands off the excess water.

"I'll be waiting for a rematch," Kazuya finally says without looking at Mei. "One win, two losses. We're still not done." He catches Mei's eye and a corner of his mouth quirks. "The next win will be mine."

He passes by Mei on his way out and he doesn't need to see his reflection in the mirror to know Mei is grinning sharply at his back.

"Prepare to lose, Kazuya," Mei tells him.

Kazuya laughs. It'll always be like this, he thinks, and it's more than alright with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sorry not sorry by demi lovato](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MsvER1dpjM)


	26. we don't eat //victuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something Good™️ to soothe your hearts after the recent dj fiasco

Am I an honest man and true?  
Have I been good to you at all?  
Oh I'm so tired of playing these games

 

It wasn't the first time Yuuri found Victor staring at his ring. Sometimes his eyes were glazed over with awed tears, but most often they were soft, just like the smile that accompanied the look. Yuuri liked those times. Victor seemed happy then, content, like the life he had chosen for himself was going right in the direction he wanted it to go. Yuuri could relate to that, even if he still had trouble believing that the rings on their hands promised them to each other for the eternity to come.

There were the singular occasions, however, like now, that Yuuri found Victor's gaze fixed on his ring and couldn't find an ounce of happiness on his face.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asked, resting a gentle hand on Victor's shoulder.

He sat down next to him, waiting, while Victor still looked at his ring. The gold gleamed in the overhead lights of their apartment. Victor was silent, unmoving, as if simply keeping the ring on his finger was all he could do.

"Am I–" he finally said and then stopped. He swallowed, hard, Yuuri could see his throat work. "Do I make you happy?"

"Of course," Yuuri replied, confused. "Is that... I mean, do I not show it properly?" He searched Victor's face for any signs of discontent, or trouble, but Victor's head was still turned away from him. "I'll try harder, I promise. You... Victor, you make me the happiest I've ever been."

"Do I?" Victor whispered again, quieter than before, and something in Yuuri's heart broke.

He took Victor's hand, the one with the ring, into both of his and pulled it up to press a kiss against the golden band. Victor's head, like charmed, turned along with the ring, so now that Yuuri was bowed over it he could finally see into Victor's eyes. They were uncertain. Trembling, as much as eyes could tremble. Yuuri's heart clenched painfully in his chest.

_What is this?_

"You've given me so much courage..." Yuuri continued, holding Victor's hand as if he was going to take it back. He didn't. And Yuuri didn't let go. "I can't imagine ever doing the things I've done without you by my side. You showed me that skating can be more than just my anxiety... that _I_ could be more than just my anxiety."

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath when the words he so desperately wanted to speak didn't come up his throat.

"How can you ask if you make me happy if–"

– _if it's me who always wonders why you're still here_.

"You do," Yuuri gave up. " _You do_. I still can hardly believe it sometimes, but you do."

Victor said nothing to that. His hand, the one Yuuri was holding, turned and grasped at Yuuri's. He locked their fingers together, a band of gold against a band of gold.

"I love you," left Victor's lips on a released breath.

"I love you, too," Yuuri replied without hesitation, squeezing Victor's hand.

"And I want to marry you," Victor continued. "More than anything. But... Am I good enough for you? Yuuri, I–"

He paused. The corner of his mouth dipped into an arch so sad that Yuuri didn't even realize he was lifting a hand to rub his thumb against it until he was doing so. For a second, when their skin touched, Victor looked startled. He leaned into it a heartbeat later, melting into Yuuri's hand like he was seeping all the courage out of it along with Yuuri's warmth.

"I'm a lot," Victor admitted. "A lot to deal with, a lot to handle. We've learned to deal with things, but I'm still... me. Victor Nikiforov. The legend. Do you really want me for the rest of your life?"

Whatever this mood was, whatever was bothering Victor, this question was one that Yuuri could answer in a heartbeat. So he did.

"I do," he said. "I want you. Victor Nikiforov, the legend. And Victor Nikiforov, the coach. Victor Nikiforov, the dog dad. The romantic. The ugly crier. The unshaven mess in the mornings with smelly breath and uncombed hair." Yuuri smiled at the blue eyes that looked at him with slight exasperation now. "The Victor Nikiforov who is blunt and demanding, and the one who goes beyond what everyone expects to help others be the best version of themselves that he believes they can be."

"Yuuri–"

Yuuri pressed his thumb right on Victor's lips. "I want you. All of you. The good and the bad. Because you take me as I am, too, don't you? The good with the bad."

"There is nothing bad about you, Yuuri," Victor denied. They both knew it was a lie. A beautiful one, but a lie, still.

Yuuri smiled. "Then I see nothing bad about you, either."

The corner of Victor's mouth twitched in a beginning of a smile.

"The good with the bad," Yuuri said again.

"The good with the bad," Victor agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [we don't eat by james vincent mcmorrow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR3HRMO7nZg)


	27. new fears //victuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very vague retired hitmen au?? maybe?? idk, enjoy anyhow

'Cause I have these new fears that carry me through   
Every bullet I'm taking for you

 

" _Victor!_ "

The scream, the gunshot, the terrifying sight of Victor's body tilting to the side and then falling, falling, falling–

Yuuri shot up from the bed with his heart yammering inside his chest like a noisy bird. His t-shirt was soaked with sweat, clinging to his skin as cold shivers made his entire body tremble. And the scream, that second of paralyzing fear before he made it to Victor's collapsed form, it was ringing in his ears as if he was still screaming.

Nausea hit him a moment later. Untangling his legs from the sweaty sheets was a challenge, but Yuuri succeeded just in time to stumble to the bathroom before he retched. If his body was trembling when he woke up, now he was shaking twice as much.

"Yuuri?"

He shifted on his knees and bracing his sweating hands on the sides of the toilet seat, turned his head. Victor was standing in the doorway, blinking the sleep away. He was only wearing his underwear and right there, on his chest, where the collarbone meets the shoulder, was the scar – healing, but red and jarred from the unprofessional way Phichit had pulled out the bullet.

Yuuri swallowed hard.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked through his raw throat.

"No." Victor smiled at him gently. "My Yuuri sensor kicked in, I think. Are you feeling any better now?"

He came over, kneeled next to Yuuri and put a warm, soothing hand against Yuuri's back. Yuuri took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.

"A bit," he said. He lied. And Victor knew it.

"Was it the dream again?" Yuuri didn't need to answer, Victor already knew that, too. "I'm alright, Yuuri. I'm here."

He pulled Yuuri into his side, and Yuuri let him, resting his limp head on Victor's good shoulder. He wasn't alright, Yuuri wanted to say, but didn't. It was his fault, all of it. The guilt gripped him tight every time Victor lifted his arm and the grimace of pain crossed his face, every time he bumped his shoulder into something harder than intended and hissed in pain...

Yuuri sighed.

"I love you," he said instead of giving voice to the bile that was rising in his throat again.

"And I you," Victor replied.

He kissed Yuuri's sweaty forehead, cradling him close. It felt calming, safe, warm, and Yuuri never wanted to move, but the cold tiles must not have been pleasant on Victor's bare skin.

"Let's go back to bed," Yuuri spoke after a moment, when it became clear that his stomach had somehow settled.

Victor moved his arms as if he was planning to pick him off the floor and carry him, but Yuuri pushed him away gently.

"No, no, I'm okay," he said. "Just a hand is fine."

Victor said nothing. He pulled Yuuri up swiftly and held him up when Yuuri swayed on his feet. Without thinking much, Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around Victor. Just to hold, to touch, to... to make sure he was real.

"I'm here, love," Victor whispered, because he knew.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, throat working hard. For fighting, for staying alive, for still–

Victor's heart thumped against Yuuri's chest. _Thank you_ , he thought again. _For still loving me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [new fears by lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7h6uakby-k)


	28. one way ticket //victuuri

My heart is anywhere you go   
When I'm next to you I'm home

 

"Honey, I'm home~" Victor sang as soon as he burst through the door.

His steps felt light, his heart weightless, and the grin on his face refused to budge even when the only answer to his greeting was the silence of their St. Petersburg apartment. He dropped his bags by the door, toeing off his shoes and shrugging off his coat, before he made his way further in. There was a ray of light coming from the small crack in the bedroom door which called to Victor like a siren's song. Unable to resist, smiling, Victor quietly moved through the flat and pushed the door open all the way.

His heart melted almost instantly.

On their bed, curled around the dozing Makkachin and the still running laptop that was pushed into the foot of the bed, was Yuuri. Victor's light, happiness, love and life: asleep, with his cheek smushed on Victor's pillow, hair sticking everywhere and glasses that he forgot to take off biting into the skin of his temple. It only took a second of consideration before Victor's phone was out and he was snapping a picture of the most heart-warming sight he'd seen in the week it took to settle his Skate Canada business.

Makkachin stirred in his sleep at the sound of the shutter and shifted a little under Yuuri's arm. Bleary eyes blinked open and would've closed no long after, but once he spotted Victor standing there the fluffy body jerked in surprise. Before Makka could jump out of the warm embrace to greet Victor properly, and wake Yuuri in return, Victor was right at the bedside, shushing him with soft coos and pets. Yuuri remained blissfully unaware of the tail thumping against the sheets next to his leg and Victor smiled as he kissed Makka's snout. He gave him a few scratches behind the silky ears and then moved over him to press a kiss to Yuuri's forehead as well.

Yuuri mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, snuggling his face more into the pillow. Victor couldn't help the adoring grin that overtook his face. His fiancé was just too adorable. With careful fingers, Victor took off the glasses that Yuuri was going to break if he continued to sleep in them and put them on the nightstand.

A quick shower and a glass of water later, he was ready to join his family and sleep for the next three days straight. Before then, though, he closed Yuuri's laptop and set it on the nightstand, right next to Yuuri's glasses. He was still shower-warm, but the bed looked so inviting that after a careless sweep of the room Victor couldn't resist it anymore. And he didn't want to.

Makka moved to the end of the bed as soon as Victor climbed under the covers. He leaned over to run a soothing hand over Makka's back one last time. A tiny lick of the warm tongue on his wrist was a small 'love you, too' that made Victor smile. He lied down with a sigh: content, relaxed.

"Tadaima," he murmured softly, glancing at Yuuri's sleeping face.

A soft puff of air Yuuri released was as good an ' _Okaeri_ ' as he would get for now, Victor knew, but in his heart it didn't make it any less precious. He slid into the space under Yuuri's arm and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of breathing of his two most important lives, and love settled into his chest with its comforting warmth.

He was home.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [one way ticket by one ok rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wwVO-N0hwc)


	29. so tied up //ushioi

You still got champagne running through your veins   
You dare me to step up and challenge you   
Neither one of us can stand to lose

 

"You." Oikawa points a finger at him while his hand shakes the alcohol in his half empty glass. "I'm taking you down, Ushiwaka."

He knocks down his drink in one go, grimaces at the burn, but when he's done his eyes are still burning. They glare into the depths of Wakatoshi's soul like he's trying to rip it away from his body and eat it while the blood is still staining his hands.

Wakatoshi has never been one to avoid a direct challenge when it comes to volleyball, but this? What was the point of this?

"You're drunk, Oikawa," he says.  

And as if it's obvious – _is it?_ – Oikawa snorts. "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

Wakatoshi blinks slowly.

"I don't like whiskey," he settles on, and it's somewhat amusing how Oikawa's mouth drops open.

Oikawa stares at him for a second: mouth gaping, eyes wide and gleaming in a drunken stupor, and then _he laughs_. A short, uncute hiccup of a laugh that ends in an inelegant snort. It sounds ridiculous and a corner of Wakatoshi's mouth twitches.

Before he can say anything though, Oikawa's slim fingers pluck Wakatoshi's untouched glass out of his hand. Oikawa takes a sip, hums, then takes another, and his eyes darken.

"You're drinking with me," he finally tells Wakatoshi. He flags the bartender and orders a drink, something Wakatoshi has never heard of, but when it arrives he can't say he isn't curious. Oikawa slides the red drink in a martini glass over to him. "Go on."

Wakatoshi stares at it for a while longer. It looks normal, but the colour makes him think of all the things that shouldn't but probably are inside and he has doubts. Oikawa doesn't: he downs Wakatoshi's whiskey, orders another one, and keeps on watching.

"What?" he asks, a teasing smile on his drunk, flushed face. "Are you giving up? My, Ushiwaka-chan, didn't take you for a quitter."

The glass is cool in his hand when Wakatoshi takes it. His lips barely touch the liquid when he feels the sweetness of it melt the bitter burn of whiskey that made his mouth so uncomfortable before. The drink is smooth and good, and Wakatoshi likes it.

He does not necessarily like Oikawa's smug face.

"And?" Oikawa asks, leaning on Wakatoshi's shoulder. His breath is hot on Wakatoshi's cheek, but they are warm anyway from the alcohol and the stuffy air inside the bar, so he lets it slide. "Are you enjoying your sex appeal?"

"My what?" Wakatoshi asks, deadpan.

He turns his head to look at Oikawa in search for the answer. What he finds, however, is Oikawa's eyes burning into his from only inches away. They're so close that Wakatoshi can feel Oikawa's nose brush against his own when they breathe past the surprise.

"The drink," Oikawa says. His hand moves and Wakatoshi notices the touch of his fingers immediately: they run up his bare wrist, up his forearm, delicate in their touch. Teasing. "Are you enjoying it?"

Wakatoshi doesn't know what to say, so he nods instead. Their noses brush together and Oikawa's eyelids flutter when he blinks. There's something building between them, Wakatoshi knows, but he can't say what. Or why. Or how to deal with it, not really.

"Good," Oikawa says just as he leans forward.

His lips touch Wakatoshi's, and Wakatoshi has no time to think of anything else but that, because Oikawa's tongue slips out and pushes inside his mouth – slick, insistent, hot. When he withdraws, Wakatoshi almost chases after him. _Almost._

Oikawa hums, wrapping an arm around Wakatoshi's shoulders. His hand sneaks into the small hair on Wakatoshi's nape, and really, Wakatoshi doesn't shiver, but it's close.

"Sweet," Oikawa says and licks his lips.

And this time Wakatoshi does shiver. _Oh, he does._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [so tied up by cold war kids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50-EHJrALlI)


	30. thinking 'bout you //victuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [@relent](http://relent.tumblr.com/)  
> I wish I could offer u something better but this is the kind of mood I'm in today and that's what it came out like... hope you like it anyway

Like poison coursing through me   
So clear my vision is blurred

 

There are black veins around Victor's heart, spreading away like lightning: jagged edges, uneven, uncontrollable. He's used to them now, years after the first lines of purple bubbled to the surface of his skin, but the way Yuuri looks at his bare chest sometimes still makes it sting a little. It's not pain Victor feels then, yet it is too close to it to call it anything else.

"I'm fine," he tells Yuuri when he catches the worry flittingly pass through his eyes.

And he is. Fine. Victor's come to terms with it, really. Accepted the fact that one day, when the veins reach his neck, he won't be able to hide them anymore. Accepted the fact that one day... one day the poison will take his life like it has taken over his body.

He takes Yuuri's hand anyway, kisses his knuckles, and presses it palm down right over the left side of his chest, where the vines sprouted out from and where his heart still beats with no concerns. Young, strong, alive.

"Does it hurt?" Yuuri asks every single time, voice a soft murmur as if he's scared to speak louder.

And every time, Victor shakes his head with a small smile. "Not anymore."

_Not since I've met you_ , he wants to say.

It feels too powerful, sitting there lodged in his throat, so he doesn't speak the words, but lets it show in his smile instead, and pulls Yuuri close. Yuuri's fingers take to tracing the lines of poison, feather-light touch that tickles and warms Victor's heart all at the same time.

"How long do you think...?"

Yuuri never finishes the question. Victor never answers it.

He kisses Yuuri soft and slow, gentle. And Yuuri kisses back like he's afraid that if he puts more pressure into it Victor will break.

He will.

From the tender touch of Yuuri's lips and the way his other hand comes up to rest against the side of Victor's neck, with the thumb brushing over his jaw and rubbing love right into Victor's skin. From the little noise Yuuri makes when Victor pulls back for a breath, that is not a gasp and not a whine, but something equally as full of yearning and need to be closer, still. From the thundering of Yuuri's heartbeat, which Victor can feel in the palm of his hand, right where it's settled under Yuuri's shoulder bone.

"I love you," Victor tells Yuuri, and he means: _with all the life that's left in this body_.

Their foreheads press together and the brown of Yuuri's eyes is as warm and comforting as his body feels under Victor's touch. Yuuri smiles at him. It's a sad, resigned quirk of his lips, one that Victor equally hates and loves seeing.

He hates it now. Just a little.

"I know," Yuuri tells him back. "I love you, too."

And Victor knows that there is nothing he can do to change the future, to ease Yuuri's pain before it even starts, before he becomes nothing but a memory that Yuuri can't forget.

He knows it's all his fault, too. Everything is.

It's hard, leaning back in to kiss Yuuri again, when the thought of someday having to leave him is vibrant and _there_ , but Victor wants to be brave. For now... and for as long as he gets. Because with Yuuri by his side he knows he can at least try.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thinking 'bout you by dua lipa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLDIhqMWH00)


	31. praise you //miyusawa

I have to celebrate you baby 

I have to praise you like I should

 

"You're doing so good," Kazuya said, running a hand through sweaty brown hair.

He pushed it back, out of Sawamura's face, just to have a full view of his heavy-lidded eyes. The gold of the gaze was bright, but all of Kazuya's attention was directed to the way red, slick lips wrapped around his cock as he slowly fucked into Sawamura's warm mouth. It was _a sight_.

"You're so quiet," Kazuya groaned a little when Sawamura's cheeks hollowed as he sucked on him eagerly. "Maybe I should do this more often to keep you from squabbling."

A glare was shot up at him, but it only made Kazuya grin. He held Sawamura's head in both hands and slid inside his mouth almost to the point where Sawamura's nose touched him. There was a small sound of choking that Kazuya could feel right where the tip of his dick was poking the back of Sawamura's throat. Callused hands gripped his hips, hard, and for a moment there Kazuya thought that was it: Sawamura would pull away. But Sawamura Eijun lived to surprise him, and instead of doing what Kazuya expected of him, he breathed a harsh breath through his nose and swallowed around the thick length of Kazuya's dick and _kept on going_.

Kazuya couldn't help his groan.

"You're so fucking amazing, Sawamura," he praised, gasping. "Yes, just like that. Take all of that in."

Sawamura's own moan made the goosebumps on Kazuya's thighs spread over his entire body. He thrust into the soft, welcoming warmth to the sound of loud slurping. Sawamura sucked on him at the same time as Kazuya fucked into his mouth. The sight was obscene, the sounds even more so, and Kazuya couldn't take it much longer.

"You look so good like this," he moaned around the released breath.

Sawamura's tongue chased after his cock when he withdrew and licked at the slit heavy with precum, which made Kazuya shiver. His fingers tightened on the sweat-caked hair. Kazuya licked his lips as he watched spit and precum shine on Sawamura's own.

"Say, Sawamura, are you enjoying sucking me off?"

There was a small moan from Sawamura as he took in Kazuya's dick once again and Kazuya wasn't sure if that was a reply or simply a sound of content. Mouth filled, lips spread around the thick girth, eyes heavy with pleasure and glistening with tears of effort... Sawamura looked divine.

"How does it feel?" Kazuya asked, sliding leisurely over Sawamura's hot tongue. "When you feel my cock leaking on your tongue? Does it taste good?"

Sawamura's eyes closed and pushed his face closer to Kazuya's groin as if to take even more of him in. As if he could.

"Ah, it must. Just one look at you and it's clear. You're so hungry for more, aren't you, Sawamura?"

Kazuya shifted his weight to one leg and stretched out the other to–

Sawamura's moan was loud, even if his mouth was full up to the throat. Kazuya's lips quirked in a satisfied smirk. He rubbed the ball of his foot over the visible tent in Sawamura's boxers.

"You're being so good to me," Kazuya purred, pushing his foot into Sawamura's crotch.

His dick was hard, much like Kazuya's, and Kazuya could tell that Sawamura could come untouched if he pushed just right. But Kazuya was feeling generous tonight.

"How about I return the favour a little?" he asked, stroking the side of Sawamura's jaw. "I can be good to you, too. Would you want that? Hmm?"

Sawamura's hips arched off the floor to grind against Kazuya's foot, while he noisily slurped on Kazuya's dick. His moaning grew louder, more appreciative, and something in Kazuya's chest swell.

"That's it, good boy," he told him, keeping still and letting Sawamura work on bringing them both release. "Take what you want from me."

He heaved a shuddering breath when Sawamura sucked on him with more vigour than before. His body was growing more and more heated by the moment, a telltale of an upcoming orgasm. Kazuya gasped a little when Sawamura's tongue twisted around the head and pressed a flat, filthy lick to the very tip. Kazuya's leg moved off its own when he jerked just as the orgasm hit him and he pressed down onto Sawamura's crotch, pulling a groan of release out of him as well.

A few breaths later Kazuya opened his eyes. Sawamura's face was cum-stained and filthy, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes clouded as if he was about to drop asleep: happy and satiated. A glance down told him that he was, indeed. The boxers were soiled, and so was the floor. Kazuya didn't even bother in suppressing his lazy grin.

He pulled his softening cock out of Sawamura's mouth and watched the cum drop from his lips. Even now, Sawamura looked irresistible, which was why Kazuya felt no shame as he reached over to wipe those red, abused lips with his thumb. Glazed, golden eyes blinked up at him.

"Thank you," Kazuya said, smiling lightly. "You were amazing."

Sawamura's eyes closed again. Understandably, he was too tired to talk, but a small kiss he pressed to Kazuya's thumb that lingered around his mouth was enough to tell Kazuya everything he needed to know.

_Me too_ , Kazuya thought, bending down to kiss Sawamura's temple. He smiled, a little, private smile. _Me too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [praise you by hannah grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlOWczjQKGs)
> 
> so this is it my friends, the last of the drabbles for this series. phew! I must admit I'm exhausted, writing every day is something I usually do but doing that + a bang fic + some zine pieces + planning other things + actually handling real life was really really draining BUT I DID IT!!! I'm so proud of myself for having kept going ahhhh   
> thank you to all of you who have diligently read through this month of drabbles, and thank you to all who left comments, I appreciate every single one of them <3 hope to see yall here again next year? ;3c
> 
> in the meanwhile, you can always check out my other works, subscribe to my account if you want to be up to date with what I post, or follow me on tumblr [@katzuyas](http://katzuyas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
